


No Guard Machamp Holds No Dynamic Punches

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bede, Bottom Milo, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Machamp-On-Human, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Naked Male Clothed Female, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Pegging, Pokephilia, Rope Bondage, Tickling, Top Nessa, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Milo realized he's in another one of those fan fictions again, this time the Trainer brought friends and a couple of them happen to be Machamp, and this fanfiction was longer than intended.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Kairiky | Machamp, Rurina | Nessa/Beet | Bede, Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556851
Kudos: 5





	No Guard Machamp Holds No Dynamic Punches

No Guard Machamp Holds No Dynamic Punches

_-_-_

It's been two weeks since Milo's previous interaction with the Trainer. He was a bit sad he hasn't heard back from the Trainer since then despite everything. Did he sense he grew impatient with the way he was being treated by her? The thought of her went through his mind on the daily, with a 50% chance of him winning against the trainers that pass by, and his major wish was that maybe he can see her again. 

There was a ringing from his Rotom Phone. He got excited again to see who was the contact calling him. 

"Hello, this is Milo of Turffield! How may I help you?" Milo said cheerfully, playing dumb yet again. 

"Milo, you dumbass. It's me, Nessa!" Nessa groaned impatiently. 

"Oh! S-Sorry Nessa…" Milo said, both with the sorrow of irritating one of his closest friends and disappointment that it wasn't the Trainer. 

"Hey, the Trainer wanted me to know if you were up for some fun at the pub. I know you don't drink but there's a chance at Karaoke. I even brought a date so we can make it a double-date!" Nessa giggled. 

"Really? That sounds very nice!" Milo said as his mood changed. 

"You really like her, doncha?" Nessa asked as Milo can hear the Trainer giggle on the other end. 

"Well, I know she can be sweet when she needs to be," Milo said as he tried to hide his excitement, "and besides. I know she likes me back!"

"You really are a sweetheart!" Nessa chuckled, "Well, we'll see you there! Don't forget to wear your Sunday best!"

Milo didn't know why he was so happy to hear the Trainer wanted to see him again. Despite everything, the Trainer was someone that looked down on him for being the first Gym Leader, just like everyone else. She doesn't think of him at all, really! It pains Milo that he is only seen by the Trainer as some sort of plaything! Regardless though he wanted to keep a good impression. 

_-_-_

At the bar, Milo was greeted by the Trainer with Nessa. Nessa was next to a face that Milo was somewhat familiar with (as he challenged him before and won) but now more recently was working with him as a fellow Gym Leader thanks to Opal. Bede had that same uncomfortable look on his face that Milo could feel himself making. This confused Milo as Bede was more confident than him despite being slightly younger. Nessa wrapped her arms over his shoulder as the Trainer wrapped her arms around Milo's waist. 

"Ready to paint the town red?" Nessa asked. 

The Trainer nodded, "Let's show the boys a good time!"

Milo felt so relieved that they did karaoke together, and that Nessa and the Trainer sang so well together. He wished this day would never end as while he wasn't the best singer at the bar, he was having fun with the Trainer. Things didn't get weird and he was wishing in his gut that it was kept that way. 

"Alright. I think it is time we call it a night," the Trainer said as Bede huffed a sigh of relief. 

"Awww! Really? Just one more song! Please!" Milo whined as he really didn't want the day to end. He was oblivious to Bede's eyes widening initially. 

"Who said we were ending the date? The real fun is just about to begin!" Nessa chuckled. 

Milo blinked completely puzzled at first. 

"Yes. We got a fancy suite that was better than the one we were at last time at the inn," the Trainer said as she high fived Nessa. 

"Inn? We're staying at one tonight?" Milo was starting to get a gut feeling of where this was going, saying this as his excitement for the rest of the night was beginning to wane. 

"Well, we can't get a Flying Taxi back home; the poor Corvinight will scare people," Nessa replied. 

"Besides, it's getting awfully chilly tonight. We wouldn't want to freeze to death, do we?" The Trainer said softly as she wrapped her arm around Milo. 

Milo felt something when the Trainer did this. He didn't know if she was about to trigger his Flight or Fight reflexes or what. If he were a Trainer in the Wild Area, he felt like one that had a Bewear stalking him. 

_-_-_

Milo saw that the girls had two beds, possibly one for each couple. 

"Say, Trainer… I could show you how to play a bit more gently with Milo if you showed me how to get really rough with Bede," Nessa blurted out. 

Milo covered his mouth in a form of gasp. Did the Trainer tell her about the other night? What does Nessa think of him?! He wasn't some masochist that enjoys getting bitten and messed with. 

"I actually had a change of plan. Let's show them the best of both worlds," the Trainer said as she opened her bag revealing an Escape Rope and a Pokemon toy that was a feather and a bell on a stick. 

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked puzzled. 

"I think we should start being nicer to our boys. They're more delicate than we give them credit for," the Trainer replied as Milo can observe Bede making a chuckle at that comment. 

"Oh, haha. You really think you'll break us?" Bede snickered haughtily, "Milo's pretty Herculean in his form so his body looks like he can handle anything. You might break my bones, but after the bullshit Rose put me through, there's a snowball's chance in Hell you'll break me mentally." 

Bede, you mad bastard! You should have kept your mouth shut!

"You really think you are up for anything?" Nessa asked as she raised a brow. 

"Go ahead. Just try to make me your Yamper!" Bede smirked as he kept a confident stance. Milo wished he had the balls Bede had to say that to these girls. 

"We can blindfold them first," Nessa told the Trainer who seemed to take this feedback from her very well. She covered Milo's eyes with his own scarf. Milo started to feel scared. He can hear the Trainer… no feel her undress him. 

He can also hear Nessa undress Bede. Bede was oddly cooperative. 

After that, he can feel himself being bound by Escape Rope. His arms were tied together. He can hear Bede squirm, as he didn’t seem to like being tied up himself. He was slapped for his resistance by Nessa, which he could tell because Bede winced after a clap. 

"T-Trainer? You know you don't have to do this!" Milo said as he showed his fear. 

"Heh! Purrlion," Bede laughed, "No wonder you're the first Gym Leader people challenge!"

If Milo could do anything right now, the first thing would have been to slap the shit out of this bratty bastard, who had the audacity to let two women do whatever they want with them. Bede didn't have to hide marks all over his body for days or act like they were stuffing him like a holiday Unpheasant. 

Before Milo could say anything however be heard the bell from the Pokemon toy again. He felt the feather tickle him. He let out a chuckle. 

"Eh? Tickling? Looks like you are starting off with exhausting them first already! Look at you!" Nessa laughed playfully. 

"You can use yours to tickle as well!" the Trainer said as she let the feather dance all over his body, Milo's chuckles turning into maddening laughter as he was feeling himself laughing and crying at the same time. At first he thought Nessa was just observing until soon he can hear Bede laughing as well. The laughter lasted for what Milo can feel like forever as he had no idea this was how the night was truly going to start. 

Had he known better, he wouldn’t have tickled his little brother or his Edelgoss before leaving. Now he is trying to unsee the tickling in the context of what the girls were thinking about using it as. But now his laughter combined with the toy’s jingling bell was only foreshadowing what was to come. 

“Ha… ha…” They stopped tickling them. Their panting was just them now a bit tired. 

“What next?” Nessa asked.

“Hmm… I noticed Bede is quite pampered. A little spoiled, in fact. I say you should show him what a punishment truly is,” the Trainer said.

“How, though?” Nessa asked.

“I’ll start,” the Trainer said as she took out two familiar Pokemon. Milo could tell what they were just by their calls. 

“M-Machamp?!” Milo squeaked.

“Ah! So you know what they are! They’re rare because you can only get them through trade!” the Trainer giggled.

“W-wait! If you use them for t-this… I…” Milo whined. He couldn’t believe it but just by saying this comment, he has revealed he knew what they were going to use the Machamp for. That means he’s revealed he had overheard about the abundance of Machamp erotica that the male Gym Leaders kept stumbling upon, and in fact watched the infamous one that's been going around where a giant of a man like Raihan was being put into submission by what people accused was Bea’s Machamp. He knew Bea was innocent. He actually watched the video! Bea’s Machamp was much smaller! Still… Revealing he knew what Machamp would do…

“Milo! Are you telling me you might be interested in this?! What a naughty boy!” Nessa chuckled.

Bede grunted, “Milo… What are they going to use the Machamp for?!” 

Milo didn’t want to answer. He was glowing red from embarrassment that he said that aloud.

“Now Nessa. Remember we’re the perverts subjecting them to this,” the Trainer said Milo felt his body being lifted by strong and well-toned arms. 

“Don’t worry, my Machamp is a girl. We aren’t going to really use a Pokemon on you for this part,” the Trainer said assuring Milo specifically. Milo didn’t know what he meant before he felt the Trainer’s soft hands wrap around his dick. Milo squirmed.

“What about mine?” Nessa asked.

“That’s the fun part. I’m going to give Milo a fun little creative exercise. He’s going to imagine what Bede must be going through since Milo knows something he doesn’t,” the Trainer giggled as she was gently stroking Milo gently.

“Ah… I gotcha,” Nessa chuckled as Bede began to hiss.

“Milo you bastard! What’s going to happen to me---aaah!” Bede was hissing before his voice began to change. Bede was the smuggest bastard in the room and here he is now moaning and crying like a girl… no, not like a girl. He was sounding like a Glaceon call. Milo tried not to think too much on what Bede is moaning about. He was busy realizing the Trainer had her hands full with his pelvic region as Milo could hear himself grunt and pant. He was relieved for once he wasn’t being the one dealing with being penetrated like Bede was, but at the same time he was trying not to think too much about Bede. Unfortunately, his empathy for Bede’s plight took over and so he had to overhear what he couldn’t see behind his blindfold.

“Does it feel good?” Nessa asked Bede. 

“Uwaaah! Nessa! This is incredible!!” Bede whined. Milo couldn’t believe this was the same boy who was talking shit about him earlier, “My body… How can it take something like this so willingly?” 

“Do you wish that were me?” Nessa asked, as she began to kiss what Milo was hoping was Bede’s stomach.

“W-what? Wish that were you?! B-but… That sounds impossible!” Bede sobbed, “How could you do what Machamp can’t!” 

As Milo felt himself cum, he could hear Bede orgasm as well from Machamp. 

He couldn’t see the Trainer, and while he wasn’t thinking about her right away, he panicked over realizing what he could have done to her.

“T-Trainer?! Are you okay?” Milo asked, frantic.

“I am okay,” the Trainer replied. Milo at first thought none of his semen landed on the Trainer before feeling a soft wet sensation on his tip. He licked his lips. The Trainer really has been gentler on him compared to Bede.

Bede… Yeah, he’s panting right by him, probably exhausted from taking Machamp in so well.

“Bede… Do you want me to baby you now?” Nessa asked.

Bede’s composure came back to him, much to Milo’s chagrin.

“N-no! Just because you have Machamp do your dirty work doesn’t mean I’m just going to beg for you to be gentle like Milo!” Bede hissed.

“Guess it’s time for round two. This time it looks like the Trainer has an idea on how to simulate this situation for Milo,” Nessa chuckled.

“R-round two?” Bede asked, “H-hey! What did you do to my dick?!” 

Milo heard a snap, like one a rubber band makes on human skin. He squirmed.

“I think Machamp wasn’t finished with you yet. So now you only are done when Machamp is,” Nessa said.

The Trainer’s soft lips that Milo recognized from their first night together were suddenly wrapped around his ‘magic Rapidash horn’ and he could only gasp as honestly he never thought she could even wrap her tongue around his shaft and how he can even feel her uvula tap him every now and then. 

“H-hey! Don’t go too far!” Milo said, as he was considering how he might choke the Trainer. 

“I agree, Trainer,” Nessa chimed in, “How you fellate Milo might become directionally proportional to how Machamp is going to treat Bede!”

Milo’s mind went blank. Excuse me?!

Despite Milo and Nessa’s warning, the Trainer began to deepthroat Milo which made Milo have mixed feelings. One, it feels like he is getting his come-uppance from what the Trainer did to him earlier. Granted, she is doing this to herself, choking herself with his cock without much incentive outside of Nessa and Milo’s objections. Two, however there was a reason Nessa said this and that reason is because of Bede. Poor Bede. He can hear Machamp push inside of Bede as Bede began weeping and crying again. The Trainer and Machamp were synchronizing with each other, trying to have Milo simulate what the Machamp is probably doing to Bede. He shouldn’t have brought up the Machamp porn in the first place.

Bede’s moans became screaming, “Nessa! NESSA! Take it off! I’m… Ah! I’m CUMMING!!”

“Is Machamp though?” Nessa just asked. Milo thought maybe Nessa was casually filing her nails or checking her look in a hand mirror casually ignoring Bede’s cries. The Trainer kept suckling Milo as he felt like he was about to orgasm next. But he knew the Trainer. If Nessa was going to wait until Machamp stops, so will she. And Milo’s tears aren’t going to stop her either. 

The both of them were now screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as the Trainer was sucking Milo dry and Bede was having a dry orgasm. Strange opposites Milo didn’t think would happen did happen tonight. There was Bede who was denied a proper cum and then there was Milo that couldn’t stop cumming. Though, once he heard the Machamp’s cry in pleasure, Bede let out one last scream as he was filled up to the brim with Machamp’s love.

Now he was sure the both of them were exhausted and Bede wasn’t going to keep that smug asshole personality around for the rest of the night.

“Now, Bede… Do you want me to baby you now?” Nessa asked.

_ “Say yes! Damn it!”  _ was what Milo was yelling in his head about Bede from.

Bede made no response for a minute there. Oh God did they kill Bede with Machamp? Is he next? Milo began to panic. The Trainer made no comment.

“...Y-yes…” Bede finally said, sniveling like a scared Cubchoo. 

Nessa giggled, “Look at him, Trainer. He’s drooling on himself!”

That’s not a good thing to tell someone, especially about their lover. But now Milo really wanted to see Bede. He wanted to see how he looked. 

“Oh dear!” the Trainer said, as if she was just witnessing a Grookey approaching her guilty of destroying a whole room and she isn’t even that upset, just impressed, “And poor Milo doesn’t look much better.”

Ummm… What? Milo was just drained! Bede however must be a literal mess of hot and bothered flesh at this point! He can hear Nessa remove whatever restrained Bede’s penis prior as Bede let out a relieved moan. 

“What shall we do with them now?” Nessa asked the Trainer.

“We should do something less dangerous with them. Maybe we should enjoy ourselves since they probably lost a bit of resistance,” the Trainer replied as the girl Machamp holding Milo prior laid Milo down on the bed. 

He heard the two Machamp go off to do something a bit more conventional but still lewd with each other. Seems despite everything, the Machamp that treated himself to Bede wanted his female counterpart’s company next. 

Milo realized he was finally being untied, meaning there is a chance he would get to see the now truly devastated Bede for himself. He would gulp but before that thought could haunt him for too long he was finally able to see. He saw Bede, very much teary-eyed and definitely not the arrogant jerk he saw minutes prior. No, this is a different Bede. This one was clinging to Nessa like a baby Grookey clinging on to his mother. Without the context of what happened, Milo would admit that this moment was cute. But the context kind of ruined the cuteness in all kinds of ways.

“You poor thing,” Nessa cooed Bede. Milo couldn’t tell if she was genuinely concerned for him or just being condescending to him like Bede was to most people he battles. She embraced him in a kiss and just like that, Bede obediently obliged and kissed her back. The kissing became more slobbery and wet, possible because Nessa really wasn’t done with Bede. 

Neither was the Trainer with Milo of course as the massaging came back again. 

“H-hey!” Milo squeaked.

“C’mon! You honestly think your penis was going to have all of the attention tonight? What about your amazing tits?” the Trainer giggled as Milo rolled his eyes. Damn it. She’s referring to his pecs again. Well, she did almost kill herself by choking him down. He may as well let her enjoy herself with other parts of him.

Bede and Nessa parted their lips away from each other, as Bede panted, still exhausted from the Machamp. 

“Anything you want me to do?” Nessa asked Bede patiently.

“P-Please… Leave your mark all over me…” Bede replied, as his pale skin pressed against Nessa’s dark body. 

“You must be really desperate for my touch now,” Nessa softly giggled as she obediently obliged, nibbling his neck and leaving pink and red marks over his torso. 

Bede was moaning and gasping… Who was the masochist now? Enjoying all those minutes of being bitten and suckled. She then was intent on suckling his beige nipples next, which Bede kept pressing his chest up against Nessa’s sparkly whites. Milo chuckled. Bede probably thought when he first met Nessa that it was going to be the other way around. What an unfortunate sight for the Bede of the past to see in his crystal ball. 

“Do you want me to do that too?” the Trainer asked as Milo blushed.

“O-Oh!” Milo squeaked, “U-Um… If that’s what you want…”

Milo wasn’t going to play dumb with the Trainer anymore; he knew what he want didn’t matter as much as what the Trainer wanted. He didn’t write the rules for these kind of dates very much to be honest, and while he probably would be okay with that, he wished he did. 

So came the infamous return of that bite mark around his left nipple. He thought he would never see it again, as Milo treated the small girl on top of him now as someone reminding him of when he saw it the first time. His yelp probably didn’t stop her from continuing her suckling and biting. As he was beginning to whimper, Milo felt the Trainer’s warm breath looming over his face as she kissed him instead, possibly to shut him up. Unfortunately for her, that backfired. That backfired real hard as he was weeping to those lips. It lead to some intense Kalosian kissing like no other, as Milo was slowly getting into this kissing himself, with his moans providing the Trainer feedback. 

"I can't help it. Your tears make me want to brand you… or keep you in a Pokeball. Anything to own you forever and ever," the Trainer said as she took a break gasping for air. 

"B-but aren't I already yours?" Milo asked as he felt the Trainer rub his stomach again. 

"I don't know. I've done everything in my power to assert myself with you," the Trainer replied as she seemed to have her attention focused on his abdomen. Her delicate hands stroked his belly button at least five times already. 

"You aren't going to shove your hand up my butt again, are you?" Milo whispered back as to not disturb the other couple with such a crude question. 

"No. I got a better idea," the Trainer replied as she then took something out of her bag. Milo knew a Potion was definitely going to be involved, as was her small delicate fingers. 

Milo saw what the other couple was doing, with Nessa mounting on Bede Tauros girl style. Her hips ground with Bede inside her as Bede covered his mouth trying to stifle his moans in pleasure. 

He winced. Milo felt the Potion laced finger dance around his insides trying to help itself digging around. He was gasping from ecstasy as well. He thought he was already drained from the Trainer but he was wrong… Dead wrong. 

Then he heard vibrations. 

He finally looked at the Trainer. She had something inside her and she was about to put the other end of that something inside of him.

"Who knew the solution for myself was making me feel what you feel?" the Trainer said as she pushed in. The vibrations bounced on his prostate giving him a sensation of what it probably feels like being pounded by someone. 

Pushing in and pulling out. Milo enjoyed this sensation very much. As he did so however he realized his posterior was gyrating back and forth in response. Was it just a Ghost Pokemon possessing his body at this point or was he literally enjoying this to the point of synchronicity? 

After one last orgasm from Milo and Bede, and the girl's final orgasm, the girls rested on top of them. 

Nessa smiled, "Thanks for doing this with me… but I am pretty sure Opal isn't going to enjoy this."

Bede couldn't even chuckle but he did crack a smile, "I'm an adult. What is Opal going to do? Ground me?" 

Milo smiled. Despite everything, Nessa and Bede are able to banter with each other. He was too tired to comment however as he saw the Trainer herself pick up everyone's laundry and leave him an exhausted mess again. He gasped. 

Flustered, he didn't care if his legs made him tremble like a baby Wooloo. He had to change his comforter because it was wet from his semen and he'd prefer to be warm. Luckily he found one and as he did he jumped back on the bed wrapping himself in it. He dropped the old comforter in a trash bin. 

Milo saw the Trainer come back with an electric blanket in tow. She tried to stifle her laughter from the sight of Milo covering himself in a nice clean blanket. 

"At least have me join you!" The Trainer giggled as she laid on the bed next to him. 

What Milo truly liked about the Trainer was that she liked to snuggle right next to him after a long night of intense sex. Granted they only did this twice, but then again, if they kept doing this, Milo would look like an inverted Liepard whenever he undressed and that would scare his little brother very much. However, he wouldn't mind having another night with the Trainer that didn't involve her projecting onto him again if it was just the two of them and not two others and two Pokemon… Speaking of the Pokemon...

The two Machamp actually returned to their Pokeballs leaving the four trainers a soft round baby blue egg. But an egg didn't belong near these trainers. Not tonight anyway. 

_-_-_

That next week, there was another session of greeting new challengers at the Pokemon Stadium in Wyndon Stadium. The Trainer was observing in the interactions, relieved Bede and Milo strode in without any awkward interactions that would lead to any issues of Opal or Nessa staring. 

Though it was afterwards that Opal approached the Trainer with a gift bag of sorts. 

Before the Trainer could ask, Opal merely whispered in her ear, "It's something I feel might add a little something extra. I gave Nessa one as well."

And the Trainer was left absolutely speechless as Opal walked away. 


End file.
